


L'inesorabile moltiplicazione del problema

by Ghen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Comic, Crack Pairing, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: "Aveva commesso un errore, ma non era per essere sgridata come una bambina che si era unita alle Leggende! Sarebbe stata pronta ad ammettere di aver sbagliato se non le avesse urlato contro per poi metterla in panchina alla prima occasione."Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Easter Egg” indetta dal gruppo facebook 'LongLiveToTheFemslash'.





	L'inesorabile moltiplicazione del problema

 

Arrogante. Presuntuosa. Despota.  
Sì, va bene, aveva commesso un errore, ma non era per essere sgridata come una bambina che si era unita alle Leggende! Sarebbe stata pronta ad ammettere di aver sbagliato se non le avesse urlato contro per poi metterla in panchina alla prima occasione.  
«No, tu no», l'aveva guardata con odio mentre la bloccava, «In questa missione non ci sarai. Resterai qui alla Waverider per assicurarti che non venga scoperta. Considerala come un'occasione per meditare: pensare prima di agire». Le aveva fatto una smorfia compiaciuta e poi era uscita con il gruppo, immergendosi nelle foreste cinesi degli anni '40. Chi mai avrebbe potuto scoprire la Waverider laggiù, in mezzo ai cespugli e gli alberi?! Forse solo il loro anacronismo, ma a quel punto ci avrebbe pensato lei e forse, ripeteva forse, il capitano l'avrebbe smessa di essere così stronza.  
Sapeva di essere in gamba, aveva solo bisogno di un'occasione… Un'occasione come quella, pensò all'ultimo, aprendo il portellone. «Gideon, resta in allerta! Mi faccio un giro veloce qui intorno in cerca dell'anacronismo, sarò di ritorno a breve».  
«È sicura di volerlo fare, signorina Tomaz? Gli ordini del capitano Lance-».  
«Beh, lei non è qui, adesso, giusto? Cinque minuti, forse dieci». Uscì, immergendosi nel verde.  
Cosa poteva andare storto? Giusto pochi minuti, quelli sufficienti per assicurarsi che il loro anacronismo non fosse passato per di là appena in tempo per essere steso dall'ultimo acquisto della squadra in modo che possa dimostrare il suo reale valore.  
Girò intorno a qualche albero, curiosò fra i cespugli, guardò verso il cielo, udì il frusciare del vento e il canto degli uccellini: del loro anacronismo non c'era traccia. Maledizione.  
#Zari! Zari, rispondi immediatamente!  
«Che… Che succede?». Le mancava solo di sentire la sua voce irritata che la chiamava.  
#Come va, nella Waverider?  
«Oh, tutto bene…», fece una smorfia con le labbra, incurvandole, osservando le foglie di una pianta con poco interesse. «Mah, ci si annoia, sai… Penso che andrò a farmi uno spuntino, o un bagno caldo».  
#Oh, meno male, allora hai già sistemato! E io che stavo perdendo fiducia su di te.  
«Sist- Certo, ho sistemato. Mh, il… problemino al motore?!», chiuse un occhio, tentando di ricordarsi se, per caso, le avesse assegnato un compito prima di uscire. Non le veniva in mente nulla.  
#Al motore? Sì, doveva essere quello oppure l'altro problemino, quello per cui mi ha chiamato Gideon: l'anacronismo a bordo che ha iniziato a creare copie di se stesso all'infinito, occupando tutta l'area disponibile. Torna qui, _adesso_!  
La voce sembrava piuttosto adirata e Zari tornò indietro di corsa.  
Appena mise piede all'interno, notò che molte cose erano state buttate giù, capovolte, altre distrutte. Ray e Nate correvano da una parte all'altra rincorrendo scimmie che, da un attimo all'altro, da una diventavano due, da due diventavano quattro.  
«Oh, sei tornata, finalmente!», le sorrise Ray, poco prima di essere messo k.o. dalle scimmie.  
«Ti conviene darci una mano, perché Sara è già abbastanza fuori di sé», annuì invece Nate, riuscendo a catturarne tre insieme diventando d'acciaio, impedendo loro di moltiplicarsi.

«Hai-esagerato», le disse piano, indicandola. Il suo sguardo si contraeva, le usciva fuori una piccola vena sulla tempia e Zari la fissava, intenta a non cedere alla rabbia.  
Sì, aveva sbagliato, probabilmente, ma era colpa sua che l'aveva relegata a un compito di serie b. E poi avevano risolto. Avevano il loro anacronismo in cella e Ray stava perfezionando un siero che gli avrebbe reso impossibile lo sdoppiamento, se non altro finché non lo avrebbero riportato al futuro dal quale proveniva. Perché arrabbiarsi tanto se, comunque, avevano vinto?  
«Come pretendi che possa fidarmi di te se continui a mentirmi? Ti avevo dato un compito facile: restare sulla Waverider. Cosa non ti era chiaro? Cosa ti è saltato in mente?». Restò in attesa di risposta ma appena Zari si mosse per dire qualcosa, lei la anticipò, parlandole sopra: «Sai cosa? Non mi interessa. Ognuno fa quel che pare qui dentro: vuoi fare quello che vuoi? Fai quello che vuoi! Per il momento ho chiuso».  
«Non mi ascolti», sbraitò, bloccandola mentre se ne andava. «Ti avevo chiesto di non lasciarmi indietro, come posso fidarmi delle tue decisioni da capitano se non mi ascolti neanche? Tu nemmeno ci provi. Guarda che non sono una mocciosa da educare».  
«Allora non comportarti da mocciosa», si passò due dita in mezzo agli occhi, per trattenere lo stress. « _Mocciosa_ », infierì, lasciandola sola.  
Zari inveì braccia all'aria, procedendo dalla parte opposta.

Quella situazione stava diventando ingestibile. Per prima cosa, tutti erano capaci di sbagliare: è la stessa natura umana a farne legge. In secondo luogo: perfino la perfetta Sara Lance aveva sbagliato in qualcosa in passato e, ne era certa, continuava a sbagliare e sbaglierà in futuro. Chi si credeva di essere? E lei non c'era per saperlo, ma chi le aveva dato il ruolo di capitano? Davvero non c'era nessuno meglio di lei?  
«Io avrei fatto il capitano», sorrise entusiasta Ray, nel suo laboratorio. «Ma ho come la sensazione che non avrei avuto l'appoggio di molti, qui dentro». Mosse un ampolla per caso, cadde a terra e, nell'esatto momento in cui il vetro si infranse, il contenuto verdastro che conteneva prese fuoco. «Adesso devi scusarmi». Prese l'estintore al suo fianco, praticamente già pronto, e Zari lo osservò spegnere il possibile incendio.  
No. Lui no.  
«Offrirsi volontari da capitano è da idioti», ruggì Mick, quando lo interpellò. Lo seguì mentre raggiungeva il frigo e si prendeva una birra. Ruttò, prima di toccare labbra alla bottiglia. «Bisogna esser un po' matti dentro per volersi addossare tante responsabilità… _Stupide responsabilità_ », scosse la testa, infine, borbottando per sé.  
Lui no, ma non c'erano dubbi.  
«Sara sa il fatto suo», concluse Amaya, «Non saprei fare tutto ciò che fa lei».  
«Non pensi che sia un po'… un po' stronza?».  
«Lo fa per spronarci. Siamo usciti fuori da un sacco di situazioni spiacevoli grazie a lei», le annuì, aprendo la porta di una camera. Sorrise, trovando Nate che, appoggiato contro un muro, la aspettava a gambe e braccia incrociate.  
«No. Non mi sarebbe mai saltato in testa di fare il capitano. Non avrei potuto, per esempio, fare questo», rispose lui prendendo per mano Amaya, poi la accompagnò a fare una giravolta fra le sue braccia e la baciò con passione. Lei sorrise, compiaciuta.  
Zari sospirò, pensando che loro avevano decisamente altro per la testa.  
Si rese solo in quel momento di essersi unita a banda di matti e che ormai era troppo tardi. Scosse la testa, dirigendosi alla cella di contenimento: a quel punto, l'unico con cui poteva parlare liberamente le sembrava soltanto il loro anacronismo. Chissà che una scimmia avrebbe potuto capirla meglio di chiunque altro. O le scimmie, immaginando che avrebbe riempito ormai la sua cella. Si affacciò e guardò attentamente, vedendo attraverso i vetri che in realtà le scimmie presenti erano meno di quanto si aspettasse: addirittura _sette, otto, nove_ , borbottò per sé, sedendo contro il muro davanti, guardando verso l'interno loro che si avvicinavano con espressione curiosa.  
«Credo che ormai mi siate rimaste solo voi. O meglio, _tu_ e le tue innumerevoli copie», si corresse, annuendo da sola con espressione sconfortata. «Sai, scimmietta, inizio a pensare che sia stato un errore per me venire fin qui. E non intendo davanti a te o nella Cina degli anni '40, ma proprio qui, sulla Waverider, nel senso… unita alle Leggende». Le scimmie, davanti al vetro, chinarono la testa da un lato come un cane, tutte nello stesso momento. «Non lo so cosa pensavo di ottenere e non so cosa pensavano di ottenere loro, ma è ovvio ormai che ci sia stato un incredibile errore», si fermò per sbuffare, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Ricontò le scimmie: _sei, sette, otto_. «Un errore di valutazione… sì. C'è l'ubriacone, lo scienziato pazzo, i moderni Romeo e Giulietta e lei, l'arpia dei viaggi nel tempo». Contò ancora, gonfiando le guance: _quattro, cinque, sei_. «E non sarebbe neanche così male se non fosse _proprio_ il male», sottolineò, «incarnato donna. E io cosa ci faccio con loro? Sono solo… una persona rotta. Sono rotta da molto tempo e-», si fermò di colpo, sentendo un rumore lontano. «Che cos'era quello?», strizzò gli occhi e contò di nuovo le scimmie: _tre, due, uno, puff_. Si alzò di colpo, vedendo la cella vuota. Si affacciò da vicino, scoprendo che non orrore che non c'era davvero più una sola scimmia in quella cella. «Emh… ragazzi? Non per darvi brutte notizie, ma-», provò a mettersi in contatto con loro ma un altro rumore fortissimo la interruppe e si sentì come una specie di terremoto, così, guardando a destra, verso un corridoio, notò una scimmia. Spalancò la bocca e-  
«Scimmia!!», si levò l'urlo stridulo di Ray.  
«Sì, quello», annuì.  
Un buco. In quella dannata cella, non si sapeva esattamente come, la scimmia era riuscita a scavare un buco. Sembrava che dalla disperazione fosse riuscita a scavarsi una via d'uscita. Le copie all'interno si erano volatilizzate lentamente, creando una sorta di distrazione intanto che l'originale e altre copie prendevano possesso della nave: la sala motori era stata la prima a riscontrare problemi. Sara andò su tutte le furie, non immaginando tanto movimento solo per via di una scimmia, e incitò Ray a sbrigarsi con quel siero se non fosse che, disgraziatamente, il laboratorio fu il secondo luogo subdolamente colpito.  
«Ray, tu e Nate andate e tornate quando il siero sarà pronto». Li inviò alla navetta.  
«E io che faccio?», brontolò Mick, «Mi sto annoiando a contare le scimmie».  
«Vai con loro, potresti essere d'aiuto», ordinò e dopo sbuffò, guardando Amaya: «Vai anche tu, ti prego, assicurati che tornino interi. Ricordatevi che è Amaya al comando».  
Lei annuì e seguì i ragazzi, intanto che Zari percepì un brivido lungo per tutto il corpo: _oh no_ , sulla Waverider sarebbero rimaste solo loro e la scimmia e le sue copie. «Pensi che potrei andare con loro? Una mano in più…».  
«Qui serve la mano in più», la lapidò, guardandola di nuovo con il suo fare superiore: «Pensa al motore, io recupero la scimmia. O le scimmie. Ci siamo capite, mocciosa».  
Zari ingigantì gli occhi, deglutendo. Mocciosa? «Sarà fatto, _mammina_ ».  
Sara si bloccò, voltandosi. «Come, scusa?».  
«Sto lavorando, sono impegnata, non ti sento». Aveva già percorso mezzo corridoio e infine era scesa nel vano motori, scoprendo che era pieno di scimmie. «Scimmia!!», urlò, per poi tentare di scacciarle usando il suo totem e qualche raffica di vento. Le scimmie continuavano a sdoppiarsi e a risdoppiarsi. «Sei un osso duro, amico, eh? Non ti vuoi proprio arrendere». Ne buttò giù qualcuna e altre comparvero al loro posto. Ma in realtà le scimmie erano tutto fuorché aggressive e Zari si specchiò nei suoi occhi, cercando di comprendere un linguaggio nuovo. Amaya ci aveva provato ed era lei quella che solitamente parlava agli animali, ma non c'era stato verso di capirla, forse perché era un prodotto da laboratorio del futuro e non una reale scimmia.  
«Zari, il tuo futuro su questa nave dipende da una sola risposta: non hai chiamato me _scimmia_ , vero?».  
Entrò con un passo pesante, acchiappando due scimmie.  
Si guardarono e iniziarono a sgomberare l'area insieme: avevano cercato di tappare il buco con un potente nastro adesivo grigio e Sara aveva già riempito la cella di scimmie che, una volta dentro, cominciavano a dissolversi poiché l'originale era ancora là fuori da qualche parte. Se solo fossero riuscite a distinguerla dalle copie…  
«Sai, non penso che la scimmia voglia farci del male», incalzò, tenendo d'occhio Sara con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Sì? Dillo alla Waverider».  
«Ha colpito la Waverider, è vero, ma secondo me lo ha fatto perché è con lei che la riporteremmo nel suo tempo, al suo laboratorio».  
«Di che cosa stai parlando?», si fermò e, Zari trattenne una risata, una scimmia con lei, alle sue spalle, che imitava la sua stessa espressione.  
«Ho-Ho solo pensato che», prese fiato, commossa che finalmente riuscisse a farsi ascoltare, «forse la nostra amica vorrebbe restare… qui». Zari sospirò vedendo l'altra alzare gli occhi e il mento in rassegnazione, con la scimmia che la imitava sbracciarsi e tornare indietro di un mezzo passo, prima di riguardarla.  
«Quindi dovremmo troncare la nostra missione e lasciare qui l'anacronismo?».  
«Sì. Ma non così, _no?_ , Ray riuscirà a sistemare quel siero e non dovrà più sdoppiarsi, il problema dell'anacronismo è questo, altrimenti non sarà che quasi una scimmia come le altre e Gideon sarà d'accordo con me: non sarà più un problema, non dovrà tornare nel suo tempo. Giusto?».  
Sara arricciò le labbra e sollevò le spalle, subito imitata dalla scimmia. «È un po' come barare, Zari, perché devi sempre aggrapparti a queste scorciatoie? Il nostro compito è correggere gli anacronismi: individuarli e riportare tutto al loro tempo. È tanto difficile, per te? Forse allora hai ragione a pensare che essere qui sia un incredibile errore».  
«Scusami?», spalancò occhi e bocca, incredula. «Mi stavi ascoltando? Il capitano perfettino ascolta le conversazioni degli altri sulla sua nave?».  
«Io non sono affatto perfetta, ma tu avevi il microfono acceso», la indicò e la scimmia con lei, con sguardo duro.  
« _Oh_ », Zari abbassò il tono, per poi guardarsi intorno: talmente prese dalla loro discussione, da non essersi rese conto prima che le scimmie avevano quasi riempito la sala motori.  
A quel punto, era chiaro che qualunque fosse il loro problema poteva aspettare al fine di unire le forze e fermare la crescita numerica delle scimmie. Svuotavano la sala motori e poi le camere, la sala comando e rincorsero le scimmie per i corridoi. Si nascondevano e si arrampicavano sopra di loro, ma infine non ne era rimasta nemmeno una ed entrambe, esauste, si sedettero spalle contro un muro, davanti alla cella di contenimento, tenendo d'occhio il numero delle scimmie che continuava a salire, segno per loro che l'originale fosse ormai là dentro.  
«Spero davvero che Ray ci riesca», sbottò Sara, guardando le scimmie con sguardo vacuo. «Tutto questo sta diventando eccessivamente ridicolo».  
«Per i miei gusti: tutto qui è eccessivamente ridicolo», esalò con un filo d'aria, tenendo d'occhio anche lei le scimmie.  
«Sì, già, com'era quella cosa…? Ah, lo scienziato pazzo, l'ubriacone, Romeo e Giulietta e io chi ero? Ah, l'arpia, il male incarnato donna… Pensi di poter dire quello che vuoi, ma facendo così ferisci dei sentimenti».  
Zari deglutì, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio. I suoi sentimenti? Il capitano aveva dei sentimenti? Di certo non avrebbe detto quelle cose sapendo di avere il microfono acceso, era da aggiungere alla lista dei suoi innumerevoli sbagli da quando si era unita alle Leggende, ma avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cosa sul fatto che Sara Lance non fosse così fragile da prendersela per una sciocchezza. «T… Ti chiedo scusa. Non pensavo che-».  
Sara la bloccò, parlando con la propria voce sulla sua: «Intendevo Ray».  
«… ah. Certo, ora ha senso. Gli chiederò scusa appena rientra». Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, guardandola ancora una volta con la coda dell'occhio, afferrando la piccola scimmia vicino e coccolandola.  
Sara la guardò.  
Zari la guardò.  
Si guardarono.

Fortunatamente, appena i ragazzi tornarono alla Waverider il siero era già pronto da somministrare alla scimmie originale. Riuscirono a stanarla rilasciando nella cella di contenimento un gas per farla addormentare: tutte crollarono ma infine, con le forze che le venivano meno, le copie svanirono e ne restò una soltanto. Zari la guardò a lungo mentre il siero cominciava a circolarle in corpo.  
«Così la smetterai di far danno, piccolina», sussurrò e Amaya, al suo fianco, le sorrise.  
Intanto, in sala comando, Sara stava a braccia a conserte, aspettando il resoconto di Gideon. «Allora?».  
Il computer mostrò varie immagini e Sara strizzò gli occhi. «Missione completata, capitano Lance. Come suggerito dalla signorina Tomaz, anche se l'anacronismo non fa ritorno al 2092, non crea alcun impatto sulla storia ora che non può più creare copie di se stesso».  
Sara alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffò quasi un po' seccata ma infine sorrise. «Va bene, d'accordo, avete vinto».  
A Zari non sembrava vero quando le disse che poteva lasciar andare la scimmia lì, alle sue tanto amate foreste cinesi degli anni '40. Tutti salutarono la piccoletta che, ancora intontita per via del gas, faceva i primi incerti passi verso un albero. Sara guardò Zari e, quando la seconda si accorse del suo sguardo su di lei, le annuì come se ne fosse orgogliosa, estraendo un sorriso. A Zari non sembrò vero.  
«Hai pensato prima di agire», le disse dopo aver lasciato la Cina e quando ognuno se n'era già andato per conto proprio, interrompendo i suoi passi.  
«Era… uno specie di complimento? Non credo di aver sentito bene, questa storia delle scimmie non mi farà dormire per almeno una settimana».  
«Era un complimento», si avvicinò a passo lento, dondolando. «Non ero per niente convinta di lasciarla andare verso una vita normale, invece di riportarla al suo laboratorio dove l'hanno creata e avrebbero continuato a farci esperimenti… Hai pensato al suo bene, oltre che al risolvere l'anacronismo».  
«Oh, quindi… quindi immagino che mi sia guadagnata un posto qui sulla Waverider».  
«Se non pensi ancora che sia il male incarnato donna può darsi».  
_Ouch_ , allora se l'aveva presa davvero. Zari si morse un labbro, guardandola negli occhi e poi inarcando le spalle, pronta a difendersi. «Va bene, ho detto un-». Si zittì, aspettando le sue labbra contro le proprie. Ma cosa diavolo…? Non sapeva cosa stava succedendo, le si era gettata addosso all'improvviso ma, _ehi_ , inaspettatamente, le piaceva. Chiuse gli occhi, aprì la bocca e l'accolse, così la tenne stretta tra le braccia, mentre Sara la fermò con una mano sulla nuca e una sulla schiena. Appena si lasciarono, Zari la guardò totalmente sorpresa, mettendoci un po' a trovare le parole. «Ma… io credevo che un capitano non potesse fare cose di questo genere».  
Lei fece una smorfia, incurvando le labbra verso il basso. «Il capitano sono io e le regole pure».  
«Ah, mi sembra giusto», tornò a baciarla.

Era ancora arrogante, presuntuosa e despota, ma lo era da una prospettiva diversa. E di certo non era perfettina, perché non solo sbagliava come tutti, ma aveva la presunzione e la faccia tosta di pretendere che i suoi errori fossero meno tali perché era lei a commetterli: come avere una mezza storia con lei. Segreta, naturalmente. E doveva restare tale per il bene della squadra.  
«Bene», lasciò il comando e la squadra si sganciò ognuno dal proprio sedile. «Pensiamo a rifocillarci e a riposare le membra». Si fermò, adocchiando Zari. «Ehi, ragazzina, avevi sistemato ciò che ti avevo chiesto?».  
Lei si bloccò, pensandoci per un momento con gravosità. «Mh, non ricordo…».  
«Ehi, mocciosa, svegliati: cosa ti avevo chiesto l'ultima volta?».  
« _Aaah_ , quella volta», il suo sguardo si accese, guardando velocemente quello perplesso di tutti i presenti. «Sì, devo ancora finire, già… mammina», la fulminò e la seguì, uscendo dalla sala. «Dovremmo smetterla di chiamarci in questo modo», sussurrò poi, in corridoio, dopo essersi scambiata un bacio con lei. «Potrebbero scoprirci: non ha senso che tu mi chiami _mocciosa_. _E francamente è anche un po' irritante_ ».  
«Ha senso: nel mio presente tu ancora non sei nata, dolcezza».  
«Ohu… anche questo è vero», rifletté, « _Nonnina_ ».  
«Non ti azzardare».  
Zari rise, superandola.  
Mick trattenne una risata, Nate sospirò guardando Amaya e lei lo ammonì con lo sguardo di starsi zitto. Intanto, Ray parve pensieroso.  
«Non so se lo avete notato anche voi o è una mia impressione, ma Sara sta facendo lavorare molto Zari, ultimamente. Non le lascia respiro».  
Nate rise e stava per aprire bocca quando Amaya gliela tappò con un finto schiaffo.  
«È l'ultima arrivata e forse deve ancora ambientarsi, ma pare che la tratti un po' male, non so se mi spiego», concluse, annuendo per aver espresso un pensiero secondo lui importante. «Mi ha anche chiesto scusa per avermi dato dello scienziato pazzo».  
A quel punto, Mick esplose: «La tratta proprio male, Bellicapelli, ma sono sicuro che la novellina si sia ambientata bene… specialmente nella sua camera».  
«Che intendi?».  
«Che si trattano male a vicenda», non si trattenne Nate, «In camera da letto». Amaya lo schiaffeggiò sulla nuca.  
Ray guardò l'uno e poi l'altro. «Cosa? No, cosa state insinuando…? Ma dai, Sara non lo farebbe mai».  
«Sono certo che lo fa», aggiunse Nate prima di essere portato via. Infine si affacciò ancora: «Più volte al giorno». Amaya lo tirò via per il colletto.  
Mick scosse la testa e, ridendo, lasciò Ray e i suoi pensieri da soli, così si appoggiò su un sedile. Era sconcertato. «Non può essere… Sara non… e Zari…», alzò la testa, «Non mi sono accorto di niente». Forse no, ma si era accorto che di due tondi occhi marroni che lo osservavano, da dietro il sedile davanti a lui. Alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo- «Scimmia!!».

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
